Fashion Show in Wonderland
by BlueStar1937
Summary: There is going to be a fashion show within Anime Wonderland and Liz and I throwing it! Come with us as we travel and find anime characters to take part in the show. Who wants to see Ciel Phantomhive in a dress again? I do! Enjoy the story :D


I want to thank everyone who still reads these and hope you enjoy them!

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man, Vampire Knight, Hetalia, Kuroshitsuji (AKA Black Butler).

Thanks to Aries07 for writing Liz's point of view (it is her lol).

This story is going to be a multi-chapter story.

Fashion Show in Wonderland

Liz and I were walking home on a Friday evening after we were released from prison...um I mean school. So we were walking and during one of our crazy moments of fangirling over the newest volume of Kuroshitsuji, I noticed up ahead and behind a stone wall a curl that looked familiar. Liz must of noticed as well because next thing I know Liz had a hold of my arm and we were sprinting after the person with the curl. "It's Italy! I know it must be! From Hetalia!" Liz screamed excitedly.

"I was thinking the same thing but should we really chase him? He gets scared easily and I really don't want to face an angry Germany." I somehow was able to get out while running at max speed.

Sure enough it was Italy! But our screams of joy and running full speed toward him made him terrified and he started to run. Poor thing! We chased him into the nearby forest in our town all the way to what must of been the most oldest tree in the forest. It was taller than all of the surrounding trees and its trunk was so thick it would take several of Liz and I to completely wrap our arms around. After admiring the tree I noticed that Italy opened a door in the trunk and disappeared through it? Liz and I had to make a sudden stop or we would of ran right into the door-tree and the bark looked rough and crawling with bugs. Who wants to be scratched up and covered in bugs? Not us!

Letting go of my arm Liz struck a thinking pose while I tried to regained my breath.I really need to work out more.

"Should we open the door and go in or go back home?" Liz turned to me and asked.

"Hmm. I don't know." I replied.

We sat down and pulled out tea and cookies. After I took a bite of cookie and Liz a sip of tea we made disgusted faces.

"Ewww! I forgot I don't like tea!" Liz explained while I agreed but about not liking cookies.

After we switched with each other, Liz getting the cookies and me the tea; we had a nice picnic on the forest floor. We admired the way the light shined through the branches and discussed how we should come there more often since it was so beautiful and peaceful. Sign, I love nature. Anyway! After tea time we got up and looked at each other with serious faces and nodded. Together we opened the door and stepped through.

Once we were safely inside the door shut and disappeared but we didn't notice that because with wide eyes we took in the hallway we had entered. It was brightly lit and at the end of the hallway was a black door. But what really caught our attention was what was on the walls. The walls were covered in pictures of our favorite anime and manga characters! Pulling out our cameras and grinning we began taking pictures slowly making our way to the end. Once satisfied with our pictures, we opened the door and stepped out into Wonderland. Like before the door disappeared and I had the sudden fear we would never go back. Never be able to go home and see our families. I started pacing till I remembered that Sebastian could take us home like before. I got lost in thinking over Sebastian and our other friends. So lost I did not hear Liz calling my name till she shook me hard. I snapped out of it to be faced with a slightly upset Liz with her hands on her hips. I wonder why?

"I have been calling your name! What happened?!" Liz asked.

"Oh sorry! I was lost in daydreams of Allen, Kanda, and Sebastian." I dreamily replied.

"Oh that makes sense! I do that too sometimes with Zero, Roxas, and Near. And chocolate!" Liz smiled widely.

I smiled, "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh yeah! I was trying to tell you about that." Liz serious again, pointed forward.

I turned my head toward where she was pointing to see that the path that in the past was blue and yellow was now purple. But the most important difference from the other paths we had once followed was that this new one separated, one went left and the other went right. I squinted to see what was down each path, but the shadows did not allow me to. I struck a thinking pose while Liz picked some nearby flowers and started braiding them into her hair. Then I had an idea! I quickly grabbed my backpack and started digging through it while Liz had wandered back over to peer curiously into my bag. I pulled out my binders, textbooks, pens, pencils, paper, a first aid kit, fabric, a sewing kit, and some other stuff before I found what I was looking for walkie-talkies! I handed one to Liz.

"Here you take this and go down the right path while I take the left. If we need anything we can communicate using them." I told Liz.

"Brilliant idea! But you sure do have a lot of things in your bag and its so small! And light! How do you do it?" Liz had picked up my bag peering once again inside.

I smiled and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Oh! That's how you do it!"

"Yep but it is a secret okay?" I told her.

"Do not worry it's safe with me!"

After that we hugged and went our separate ways hoping the other would be alright and wanting to meet up again soon. Hmm I wonder what is along these paths. I hope it is nothing bad or someone is going to pay. An hour later my walkie-talkie went off. Thinking Liz ran into trouble I grabbed it.

"What is wrong?! Are you okay?!" I frantically yelled into the walkie-talkie.

"Geez Sarah! Please don't yell!" Liz replied.

I sighed in relief. She is okay. "What is wrong then?" I asked confused.

Liz sighed. "I ran into...ugh...Kaname from Vampire Knight."

I started fangirling probably making Liz winch and pull the walkie-talkie away.

"OMG! I know you don't like him but can you take some pictures of him for me please?! Please for me?!" I begged.

Liz sighed in defeat, "Fine for you I will take pictures."

I grinned, "Thanks Liz you're the best!"

"Yeah, yeah. See you later."

"Okay bye!" I said then started skipping down the path wanting to meet up with Liz soon. Of course not for the pictures! No! I just really missed her, nothing to do with the pictures. Yep thats my story and I am sticking to it.

A little while long as I was skipping along beaming a wide smile to all till I noticed something up ahead on the path. I stopped skipping and now had a curious look as I got closer to see that it was a person. It was a young boy with blond hair and blue eyes wearing clothes an aristocrat would wear in old England; except for the shorts which were very short shorts. He had a confident smirk on his face as he strutted all around on the path. Ugh, it was Alois Trancy from Kuroshitsuji. I winced when he noticed me making him leap over to where I had stopped on the path. He seemed very excited giving me a feeling that something bad was going to happen soon.

"Hello, have you come to help me find Ciel?" He grinned up at me since I was taller than him.

I signed, "No I have not. Now may I please get by?" He was somehow blocking the whole pathway. For being small he sure knows how to stop people from going by.

He got mad at my answer and frowned, "No you may not! And you must become my maid because my last one lost her eye." He then had his confident smirk back, "As my servant I command you to help me find Ciel and while you are at it clean my shoes! This forest got them dirty."

Now usually I am a kind person who doesn't get violent (unless you hurt or threatened my family and friends; then you should run to the mountains) but he was getting on my nerves! How dare he stand in my way of joining up with Liz and the pictures of the gorgeous Kaname! And demanding me to be his servant! Plus he was wearing shorts so short they could barely cover his butt! So I pulled out some pants from my bag and threw them into his smirking face. Served him right.

"Hey?! What was that for?!" He tore the pants away from his face and gave me a seething glare.

I smirked at his red face and crossed my arms, " For crying out loud! Put some decent clothes on! They barely cover your butt! Think of the poor innocent children that wander around here!"

He got confused, "Wait..what? My clothes are just fine! And there are no children wandering around here...unless you have seen Ciel!"

He suddenly launched himself at me and grabbed me. He had a manic look on his face as he violently shook me, "Where is he?! Where did you see him?! Is he hiding from me?! Take me to him! I want him! I want my Ciel!" He started screaming like a madman for his precious Ciel.

I was so scared for my life so I pulled out a bat out of my bag...wait how did my sister's zombie crushing bat get in there? Oh well he isn't a zombie but it should do the trick! So I gently hit him mid scream on the head and he went to sleep for a while slumping in my arms. I laid him down on the ground and struck a pose proud of myself after I course checked to make sure he was still alive. I am not that cruel but he would have one mean bruise and bump on his head when he woke up from his nap. I then crouched down to start poking him in the side.

"I wonder why Liz likes him so much? He is so creepy poking his own maid's eye out and ordering people around." I shuddered remembering how he wanted me as his new maid. Then I remembered Liz! I grabbed my walkie-talkie and called Liz.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?! Did ninja polar bears get you?! I will kill them!" Liz greeted me.

"Huh? Ninja polar bears? That would be so cool!" I started jumping up and down, "But no I was not kidnapped and I am in no danger." I told her and heard her sighed in relief.

"So what is up then?" She asked.

"Oh! I ran into..um...Alois Trancy and was wondering if you wanted me to take pictures of him?" I asked.

"Yes, please!" She replied and I could just see her shining bright as the sun. Now she would be out shining the sun if it involved her marrying Zero, Lavi, and Roxas and someone gave her a lifetime supply of chocolate for a wedding gift. Heck! She would shine brighter than the sun combined with all the stars! But back to what was going on.

Her reaction caused me to giggle even though I didn't like him. Liz was my friend and I would do what I could to make her happy.

"Okay I shall do my best!"

She laughed on the other end, "I know you will! Um..can you maybe get him to lick some chess pieces? I know you think it is gross but I think it looks cool when he does it because of how he is and his tongue tattoo. So can you please?"

I made a grossed out face but sighed, "Sure. See you later."

Liz squealed happy at the thought of the soon to be her photos, "Okay thank you so much Sarah! See you soon!"

I turned the walkie-talkie off and looked down at the 'sleeping' Alois.

"I will need some makeup to cover the bruise and bump. Hmm and some other things as well."

I grinned and started setting up everything I would need once he woke up.

"This is going to be fun!"

It took him almost an hour to wake up and by then I had everything set up. It looked very professional if I say so myself. Alois once he got his bearing had a furious look on his face as he shot up to try to tower over me. Nice try is all I thought. Takes much more than that to intimidate me, I got older siblings! Ha! In your face Alois!

He started screaming at me and his face turned red, "Why did you hit me in the head with a bat?!" He stormed up toward me and made the motion of grabbing me but stopped remembering what happened last time he tried that. "What the heck is wrong with you?! You are my servant and so as your master I will punish you!"

I smiled innocently, "Really now? I would like to see you try. Hmm give me your best shot."

He glared and then suddenly launched himself at me while screeching like a banshee. I just smiled and stepped out of the way as he sailed past. I saw his eyes widen as he was about to hit a tree but not wanting him to go to sleep again I grabbed him.

I towered over him while still having a grip on his clothing smiling innocently, "Now are you going to stop attacking me and calling me your servant?"

He glared but nodded his head.

I smiled widely and let him go, "Good! Now I hit you in the head to surprise you! I wanted to set up everything without you knowing."

He looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

"I wanted to take professionally pictures of you. You said you are looking for Ciel right?" He nodded yes, now interested in what I was saying. Inwardly I laughed. I got him. "Well, I was thinking that if I run into Ciel I will give him pictures of you looking amazing and show him how much you care about him! Then he will stop running away from you and possibly be the one to run toward you!"

Alois blinked. Then grinned, "Of course! With pictures showing him how beautiful I am he will surely come running into my arms! A brilliant idea! Okay you may take the pictures of me!"

I started taking the pictures and he was very happy to lick chess pieces for me. When he wasn't looking I stuffed them in a bag, to clean and sanitize later, with a grossed out look on my face. Man is he easy to manipulate! It took me an hour to get perfect pictures of him.

He smirked at me with his head held high, "I believe you did a good job. Could have been better, but I will not complain since you are not very talented. These better be given to Ciel or else." He threatened me.

I just gritted my teeth and continued smiling, "Of course they will be given to Ciel, if I meet him."

He nodded his head, "You are a good servant." I loomed over him with my bat. "Uh, I mean a good person!"

I smiled for real, "Thank you! Well I better be on my way so bye!"

I walked away and when I was a few feet away from him I turned to smile with my eyes shut.

"One last thing if you ever try to call me your servant or hurt a servant of yours I will make you regret it. And you don't want that because you are so pretty now do you? Thats all I wanted to say. Have a wonderful day and good luck in finding Ciel! Be careful!" Then I continued onward.

The last thing I heard him say was, "I think she is a demon herself. Hmm interesting I wonder if Claud knows her." I rolled my eyes and kept going. I am not a demon silly boy I just have older sibling like I said before. Crazy ones at that, that attempt to assassinate me all the time but thats a different story to be told somewhere else.

It was two and half hours later that the path I was on merged back with the one Liz took. Well I hoped it was the path she took. She wasn't there and when I tried the walkie-talkie all I got were weird noises and did I just hear someone say something about chocolate? Must be Liz and that means she is okay. I sighed and sat down to wait. Half an hour of waiting, I got hungry. So I opened my bag to see what I had to eat. My eyes widen when I saw what was in my bag. I slowly pulled one out. It was a chocolate bar. I started to panic for good reason and got up to pace back and forth.

"Oh no! What do I do?! I have all of the chocolate that means Liz has gone several hours without any of the sweet! Oh no I hope she didn't kill anyone in her rage! Or worse eat someone from hallucination from lack of sweet!" I fell to my knees, "What do I do?!" Then I got an idea! Liz can smell chocolate miles away if she goes to long without it. So I quickly pulled out a chocolate bar hoping I wasn't too late. I unwrapped it and I swear it got deadly silent before the land started to shake as something came running top speed toward me bulldozing over anything in its path. It was Liz! And there was something strangely being dragged behind her, but I didn't have time to identify it before I threw the candy as far away from me as I could. Liz leaped and caught it. She ate it so fast one moment it was there then the next poof! Gone!

Liz smiled contently and patted her stomach, "Man I was missing that sweet delicious treat so much!" She then turned to me and grinned and I grinned as well.

We started running toward each other in slow motion. Calling each others names.

"Liz!"

"Sarah!"

"Liz!"

"Sarah!"

It took half an hour for us to reach each other and when we did we hugged.

"Man did I miss you Liz!"

"Hahaha! I missed you too and I am so happy no evil ninja polar bears got you!"

"I still think that is cool."

We burst out laughing till I remembered that thing that was behind Liz. Speaking of which why was there a chain? I stopped hugging Liz and looked behind her and burst out into side clutching laughter. Behind Liz was a knocked out Kanda handcuffed to Liz! Liz just sheepish smiled.

"How did that happen?" I was finally able to get out after I calmed down.

"Well, its a long story. So lets sit down under the trees."

So we walked over to the trees with Liz dragging a still knocked out Kanda. Once we were all settled and I put Kanda into a more comfortable position, Liz started to tell her story starting from when we parted.

Liz's Point of View of When We Parted

First things first I'm really a real person peoples and yes I'm a chocoholic.

Well I separated from Sarah. Taking the right path. I kept walking and walking getting hungrier and hungrier.

I thought about checking in on Sarah. You never know what might happen. She could be in a ditch...or hanging upside down over a volcano...or kidnapped by ninjas...or by ninja polar bears...OMG I need to find her!

Just as I was about to call Sarah frantically I heard a rustle. I turned around pointing my weapon. My invincible, deadly, heroic walkie-talkie.

"Who's there? Show yourself coward...are you afraid of a poor innocent little girl?" I screamed.

Staring at the bush. I waited for the person to show themselves. At first I only saw burgundy eyes. And my hopes got up. What if it was Sebastian coming to save Sarah and me? Yes, it had to be him.

Rushing over I tore the bush apart. With roots and everything.

What I found was no Sebastian but a young man with gorgeous, dark chocolate brown flowing locks of hair. He had both his arms up in a surrender-kind-of-way. On his slim figure was a black button up shirt that barely covered his skin. Only the top two buttons were done up while tight white jeans contrasted quite nicely with the black. A red belt divided the shirt from the jeans, while black and white shoes with a red star completed the look.

For any fangirl this would have been a dream come true and it was...for them...unfortunately …...this was Kaname Kuran, a pureblood and head of the Kuran family. And someone I would much rather avoid at all causes.

Some would ask, "Why Liz? Why do you dislike a gorgeous pureblood?"...easy he is nothing compared to my lovely silver haired beauty, Zero Kiryu. Yes, Zero who although a vicious strong hunter, is amazing and adorable. Can you even see what I see? The long caressing silver locks weaving around his face. Sparkling violet eyes and skin as pale as ice...I swear he is too good to look at.

While I was far away in my dreamland with a goofy yet content smile on my face. Kaname decided to interrupt my wonderful dream.

"Excuse me, but would it be too much to ask to please put down your walkie-talkie?"

Clearing my head, I noticed I had never quite put my 'weapon' down. Looking up at him I just shrugged my shoulders. "Whatever you say dude." I then put down my walkie-talkie. Looking up at him I replied in a disgusted voice "Do you have any manners, shesh, think about other people before you go prancing off half naked."

Kanama stood there in shock. "W-what?" He replied unsure if he heard right.

"Really?" I answered while going to my handy-dandy-not-filled-with-chocolate bag. "Come on aren't you cold or freezing? Dude I can see your chest from way over here...think of the example you are setting for little kids."

Pulling out a white jacket with two black stripes down the sides. I threw it at him and watched as he caught it. The expression on his face was hilarious. His expression looked between lost and offended.

"Here" I said standing with my arms crossed. "Put it on and button up that shirt while you are at it...It is freezing out here yet you look like you are in the middle of a freak-in desert...what is wrong with you?...Oh and one more thing I want it washed and cleaned before you return it... After all you have money to spare on this insignificant act right?"

Kaname looked back at me, "Umm first of all it is summer. Second you are wearing a dress and should not be saying anything about freezing. And third where did you get this jacket from? Your bag is really small."

I glared back at him, "Well Mr. after I did a kind act out of my heart and let you borrow my jacket this is the thanks I get? Oh and I learned that trick from Sarah."

I stopped, shoot, Sarah. I was going to see if she was okay. Well if ninja polar bears have her they're gonna have to mess with me. Oh if I hadn't been interrupted by said pureblood I would probably be saving her right now.

Ugh after I threw one last glare at the now dressed Kaname I got my walkie-talkie out.

At first there was crackling and then Sarah's screaming voice was heard "What is wrong?! Are you okay?!" She yelled.

"Geez, Sarah! Please don't yell!" I replied wincing.

"What is wrong then?" She asked sounding confused.

Hey that is my line but I might as well tell her the 'good' news.

I sighed before saying, "I ran into...ugh...Kaname from Vampire Knights."

I waited for the screaming almost ripping the walkie-talkie from my ear when I heard her fangirling over Kaname.

"OMG! I know you don't like him but can you please take some pictures of him for me please? Please for me?!" She begged.

Oh no! I thought. Sarah's begging and as her friend I will do whatever means to make her happy.

Sigh. Defeated I glared at Kaname, who was probably congratulating himself for having yet another fangirl to add to his list. Then I answered Sarah. "Fine...for you I will take pictures."

I could imagine Sarah's face glowing like a neon light as she replied, "Thanks, Liz you are the best!"

I sighed but smiled never less, "Yeah, yeah. See you later." I answered.

"Okay bye!" She replied back as the conversation ended.

What I wouldn't do to make my friends happy. Looking up I spotted Kaname's smirk. Really I swear he is way too cocky. And to think I let him borrow my jacket. Ugh and now I had to take pictures of him.

Sighing I said, "Okay Mr. Eavesdropper, my friend Sarah wants pictures of you...don't ask me why? And I will make sure she gets those pictures too."

Kaname's smirk grew, if that was even possible. "Oh well your dear friend Sarah sounds like a very nice person with good taste to match too. And because of that I will allow you to take pictures of me...But beware, you can see but not touch."

What. The. Heck. Who did this idiot think he was? King of the world? Well, he was a pureblood and did command the lower vampires but do I look anything remotely like a vampire?

Trying to calm down my nerves I gritted through my teeth, "Who would want to do that Mr. Im-in-love-with-myself? And plus does it look like I want to go anywhere near you? I swear if it wasn't for Sarah I'd be off searching for her and my chocolate!" I screamed.

Speaking of said chocolate...When will I see Sarah and my chocolate? It wasn't fair...I happened to grab the wrong bag for once in my life and its the one time I'm separated from Sarah.

That's it I already took enough time of my life to be wasting it on this egoistical pureblood. After getting the so called pictures. I began to walk away trying really hard to ignore Kaname and his remarks. Taking my bag I began to wonder which way to go when I remembered the ninja polar bears and what they were capable of...wait what if Sarah got trapped in a ninja polar bear trap and cannot find help? What if she's crying out for help and me over here getting pictures of a vampire? What kind of a friend am I then if I don't do anything to help?

Just as I was about to hysterically call Sarah, there came a crackling and a voice calling "Liz?"

I immediately knew it was Sarah and I started to panic and scream "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?! Did ninja polar bears get you?! I will kill them."

"Huh? Ninja polar bears? That would be so cool. But no I was not kidnapped I am in no danger." Sarah replied calmly

Ahh I was more than relieved but I then wondered what she called me for. "So what is up then?" I asked.

"Oh! I ran into...um...Alois Trancy and was wondering if you wanted me to take pictures of him?" She answered back.

I couldn't believe it. Alois Trancy? He was practically one of the most awesomest craziest characters ever...How could I not want pictures of him?..Oh MY Gosh I love his tattoo and his way of just being so badass and still looking scary.

I answered Sarah back as excitedly as possible. "Yes, Please!"

Wow I would finally get that picture of Alois and complete my collection, my face glowing and sparkles flying everywhere. I began thinking of the pictures so much that I almost didn't hear Sarah's reply.

"Okay I shall do my best!"

Knowing Sarah I knew she would do her best although I knew the next sentences out of my mouth would put her in an uncomfortable situation. "I know you will!" I replied "umm...can you maybe get him to lick some chess pieces? I know you think it is gross but I think it looks cool when he does it because of how he is and his tongue and his tattoo. So can you please?"

I knew Sarah was probably making a disgusting face but I really wanted a picture of Alois with his tongue tattoo.

"Sure. See you later" She replied finally

"Okay thank you so much Sarah! See you soon!" I answered back before hanging up.

Ahh now I really needed to find Sarah and my bag...and my pictures of Alois suggestively licking a king piece from a chess game...AHH just thinking about it made me want to fly to Sarah right away. But I couldn't run let alone fly there.

As I continued to walk with a smile on my face, that probably represented the cheshire cat's smile, I came across a curious sight.

On a bush a little way's off the path there was a very familiar curl sticking out. Without thinking and much too excited from Sarah's talk and the recognition of Italy's curl, I freaked out and screamed "ITALY!" while running toward the bush.

Italy probably heard me and started to run at full speed. Who knew Italy could run like that? So I did the only logical thing in this situation...I started to chase him.

About 15 minutes later I discovered why you cannot beat a retreating Italian..They run way too fast and me without my chocolate caused me to once again lose the cute Italian.

Sitting on a rock, trying to catch my breath again I noticed that I had absolutely no idea where I was. Looking around I spotted a cute little stream of water running behind a tree. I sighed as I came closer to the little stream.

Sitting down near the edge I stared at the cute little fishies swimming along perfectly. Not a care in the world. I suddenly began to feel jealous of the fishies. They probably got all the chocolate in the world and no one said it was bad for them or that if they ate too much their tummies would hurt. AHH WHERE WAS MY CHOCOLATE?!

As I sat there pondering and getting more and more upset, I failed to notice the shadow falling over me.

Suddenly a voice sounded out with something sharp poking into my back. "Hey what are you doing in my forest?"

I looked up in surprise and relief that someone had found me and that I was not going to be starving by myself in this terrible, horrible, awful forest.

"THANK YOU" I screamed turning around and launching myself to the firm six packaged torso. While hugging said person I felt them get tense not really caring I began to squeeze tighter. Finally said person spoke saying, "Could you let me go now?"

I looked up with the cutest tearest loveliest eyes I could master but apparently this person was immune to it as he only managed to push me a little back.

As I observed said person I noticed that he had on little cute kitty ears that twitched. Next there was a black long elegant tail swishing on his back and he had in his hands a long looking stick thingy.

"Ummm...please don't kill me with your stick thingy you're pointing at me!" I cried crumpling to the ground.

"What are you doing? GET UP!" he screamed trying to get me up but I just crumpled yet again to the ground.

"It's no use. Just leave me here by my self. I probably look pathetic as it is and you only feel pity for me" I replied looking away teary eyed and dramatically cringing.

"What are you talking about?Wait...do I know you from some...YOU'RE THAT GIRL THAT ATTACKED ME THINKING I WAS CHOCOLATE!" he screamed at me.

"Hey" I said turning back around "you are suppose to comfort and conform me and tell me that I'll be alright cause you're gonna help me...plus i've never meet you before Mr-I-look-like-a-girl"

"YES YOU DID!" he roared back at me "AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL ME THAT AGAIN?"

sheesh..could this guy get any louder. Seriously he was gonna rupture my poor eardrum with all his screeching and hollering.

"Look Mr you probably are mistaking me for some other person I really don't care about but anyways that's not important. What is important is that you help me find Sarah and MY CHOCOLATE!" I said screaming the last part.

He suddenly tensed up and looked to me like he had paled a bit. "Your f-f-friend is missing...w-with your chocolate?" He asked.

"Yes" I sighed did I not just tell him that.

"Ok, we are going to find her this instant" He replied not even waiting to help me or even wait for me. hump jerk!

"Wait" I said following him " but I don't even know you...what if your a stranger?"

He stared at me with a did-you-really-just-said-that face. "Look let's just get this over with and find your choc...friend and we are not strangers we have meet before..my name is Kanda and this is MY forest."

hmmmmm...where have I heard that name...ugh...I can't remember and that pink flying elephant isn't helping by singing that stupid song...well if you can't beat might as well join them.

"Meow meow meow meow yu yu yu yu yu meow meow meow meow meow yu yu yu yu" I started singing along with the flying pink elephant giggling and singing in tune.

Kanda turned around slowly with a weird aura surrounding him.

"Will you kindly SHUT UP!" He screamed yet again. Seriously this guy has got his panties in a tight knot dude.

"NO...meow meow meow yu yu yu yu..." I kept singing louder.

"Look" he said coming over to me "will you please shut up?"

I pretended to think and I finally decided that I would...on one condition.

"Ok...but on one condition" I said giggling innocently with a strange gleam in my eyes.

"What" he asked warily.

"You have to wear this" I replied pulling a pair of handcuffs out of my bag. wait wrong I forgot I had Sarah's bag...wait why did she have handcuffs in her bag? No never mind I did not want to know...or did I?

While I was musing Kanda had turned from a pale sickly color to furious red. "You want me to wear HANDCUFFS?"

I looked up at him and smirked. Looks like Mr I-wear-a-braid-with-flowing-gleaming-hair is nervous. ha ha ha. Let's make it more interesting.

"No see' I said grabbing his hand "all you have to do is wear it on one hand while I wear it on the other hand" I finished cuffing him and then put the other on my hand. Perfect.

"Why would you do that?" Kanda replied looking like a pissed off kitty with very nice hair. With how his ears straightened out and his tail was hissed up.

"So you won't desert me in the middle of this forest with all those big bad things out there" I replied looking angelic and innocent.

"What goes on in your head?" he replied looking at me curiously and a bit weird out. Before I could reply or be offended. I stopped. There was something in the air.

Kanda must have noticed because he also turned around where I was staring.

"What are you..." Before he could finish his sentence I sprinted off. There in the air was the most scrumptious, most delicious, most poignant, most heavenly smell one could even begin to imagine. It made the senses whirl while it made the mind numb with want. My legs flew on their own account my hand trembled and I swear that I heard the Earth rumble with joy as I recognize the smell as my chocolate! Oh heaven had heard my pleas and had somehow gotten me an angel to come down to Earth and hand me a food only the gods were allowed to eat.

I faintly noticed the screams behind me of someone screaming about 'trees' and 'Watching out' but my only concern was the chocolate! "CHOCOLATE!" I screamed.

There. In the distance. I saw it. My angel. Looking a lot like Sarah. With a chocolate bar! And that is how I lunged toward my chocolate and magically found Sarah too when she appeared out of thin air.

End of Liz's Point of View

After telling each other what had happened to each of us after going separate ways, I noticed Kanda twitched. I elbowed Liz who had been munching on a chocolate bar while looking dreamily into the distance. She snapped out of it and turned to me looking confused.

"What?"

I pointed at Kanda, "Look! I think he is waking up!"

Liz turned to look as well, "Hmm, I think you are right. Finally he wakes up! We have been here for hours!"

"We have only been here one hour Liz." I corrected.

"Whatever! It is an hour we could of been looking for cute guys! Like Zero." She sighed dreamily lost once again to the world. I sighed, but understood since I did it to sometimes. I quickly turned back though, when I heard a soft groan.

Kanda had his eyes clenched close as he rubbed his head, where I saw a bruise and bump slowly forming. He groaned again. I grinned. The party was about to start!

"Party at Sarah's house! Woot! Woot!" Liz randomly screamed. Wait did she read my thoughts?!


End file.
